This invention relates generally to digital output circuits and more particularly, it relates to a three-voltage level detector which senses three different input logic levels.
Three-voltage level detectors are generally used in connection with various electronic circuitry in computer systems. In one such application, the three-voltage level detector of the present invention is utilized as a location identifier in a 64-bit shifter.